


Run Away and Never Look Back

by PendrickLocked



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 09:35:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PendrickLocked/pseuds/PendrickLocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Morgana have a secret, and now they must escape from Camelot in fear of Uther's reaction if he discovers their secret.<br/>Used to be called Mergana. I came up with a better title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run Away and Never Look Back

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was a one-shot, but someone on ff.net persuaded me to continue this.

“Gaius, are you sure?” Morgana asked. “Are you sure I'm carrying a child?”

“That's the only logical outcome based on all the facts,” he said. “Now, if you don't mind my asking, who's the father of this child?”

“Merlin,” Morgana answered. “Uther's going to kill me for this, I know it. Merlin and I, we have to run, will you help us Gaius?”

“If I find it completely necessary, I will,” Gaius said.

“Thank you,” Morgana said, smiling softly.

*

“Merlin, I need to talk to you,” Morgana said, like a friend to a friend, rather than a lover to a lover.

“Alright, my lady,” Merlin said, slipping into Morgana's chambers with her.

“Merlin, you know I love you right?” Morgana asked.

“Yes, of course,” Merlin said, putting his hands gently on Morgana's hips.

Morgana smiled at him and kissed his lips gently. “Please don't break up with me when I tell you this.”

“When you tell me what?” Merlin asked, fear flooding his face. Had Uther found out about them?

“Merlin, I'm having your baby,” Morgana whispered.

“Morgana, my darling, that is wonderful,” Merlin said, kissing her. “I'm going to ask Uther if I can marry you, but I won't mention the baby.”

“And Merlin, if he says no, Gaius said he'd help us run away. We may need to. Ask Uther tomorrow, we'll make sure we're packed to leave,” Morgana said.

“Morgana, my darling, I promise to be the best father I can possibly be. I love you and I'm very excited to spend a future with you,” Merlin said, hugging and kissing her one more time before leaving her chambers.

Morgana smiled, looking forward to the future.


End file.
